El Retrato Perfecto
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Lily quiere que el primer retrato mágico de su familia sea perfecto, mientras James juega bajo la capa de invisibilidad y un pequeño Harry vive aquella experiencia, sin saber que en un futuro, sus memorias serán sus mejores sueños. ¿Será en verdad el retrato perfecto?/ *Primer lugar* del reto temático de Junio "Recuerdos de la Niñez" del foro "El triángulo dónde tres, están unidos"


**** EL RETRATO PERFECTO ****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _son propiedad de_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _, no me pertenecen, ni pretendo que lo hagan._

* * *

Este Fic participa en el reto temático de Junio: **"Recuerdos de la niñez"** del Foro **"El triángulo dónde tres, están unidos"**

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…"**_ _—_

* * *

Con una última mirada —escrutadoramente perfeccionista— Lily Evans se aseguró de que todo en la sala de su hogar en el Valle de Godric, estuviera en perfecto orden. Los sofás estaban impecablemente bien acomodados, ningún almohadón estaba siquiera ligeramente inclinado, sobre la mesa de centro reposaba un lindo florero con lirios rojos dentro y las cortinas estaban bien corridas en el gran ventanal (de manera que la luz entrara lo suficiente pero no consumiera todo a su paso). Con una sonrisa triunfal, la pelirroja se pasó una mano por el cabello y fue entonces cuando recordó la segunda parte de su misión matinal:

— ¡James Potter, más vale que cuando suba, Harry esté listo!— exclamó, con dos octavas más de lo estrictamente necesario. En la planta alta, una pequeña risa proveniente de su pequeño de apenas un año se escuchó, seguido por la voz de su atolondrado marido.

— Puedes subir cuando quieras, Evans— y el uso de su apellido de soltera, le hizo saber que aquello era un reto. Sin perderse más en los detalles de la sala, Lily se apresuró escaleras arriba y escuchó los pasos de James moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación de Harry. Con los ojos entrecerrados, la pelirroja caminó firmemente hasta el cuarto de su pequeño y entró como un vendaval. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la habitación, estaba vacía.

— Cuento hasta tres y espero que el señor Cornamenta y su hijo se dignen a salir de su capa antes de que saque mi varita— advirtió la chica, mirando por todos lados en la habitación. Una pequeña risa la hizo girar y extendió la mano intentando averiguar si ahí estarían James y Harry escondidos.

— 1…— comenzó a contar. Su mano quedó en el aire, ahí no había nadie— 2…— se giró e intentó descubrir en que rincón se habrían metido su hijo y su marido. Harry rió de nuevo y la pelirroja volvió a girar— 3…— sintió algo bajo la mano, pero tras un segundo comprobó que lo único que había atrapado era aire.

— James Potter, quítate esa capa de una buena vez— lo riñó. En aquella ocasión tanto James como Harry rieron y desde el umbral de la puerta, su marido y su hijo, idénticos a excepción de los ojos surgieron risueños. Harry mantenía los brazos sujetos del cuello de su padre, mientras James cargaba a su bebé con una mano y sujetaba la capa con la otra.

— Por Merlín, James, ¿no has vestido a Harry? ¡Y qué decir de ti!— los retó. El pequeño Harry, seguía vistiendo su pijama azul y su padre aquel suéter que llevara bordado un ciervo, _regalo de Remus la Navidad Pasada._

— Ja, ja, ja tranquilízate Lily, estaremos listo en un momento. Además, todavía es temprano y no es como que alguien nos esté esperando— le recordó el de gafas, Lily frunció el ceño.

— Sabes que es importante para mí, quiero que todo sea perfecto. Es nuestro primer retrato en familia. Remus ha prometido llegar a tiempo para tomar la fotografía— espetó la chica, mientras Harry alzaba sus manitas para que su madre lo cogiera. Lily lo tomó en sus brazos y sonrió, cuando el pequeño comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

— Será un retrato perfecto. Quiero decir, tú y Harry estarán en él y eso ya lo hace perfecto. Anda, pelirroja, vistamos a Harry— le dijo el chico. Lily sintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Juntos, retiraron el pijama del bebé y lo enfundaron en una diminuta túnica de mago color azul rey, su gorrito puntiagudo, mostraba detalles dorados, la misma Lily vestía una túnica rojo escarlata y había prescindido del gorro solo porque Harry jugaba con él. James no tardó en meterse bajo su túnica verde botella y dejando de lado el gorro en punta, sostuvo a su hijo en brazos cuando al despuntar el medio día, el timbre sonó anunciando la visita de Remus.

El improvisado fotógrafo había viajado hasta el Valle de Godric con su fiel acompañante, Sirius Black, quién además de todo, llevara consigo un nuevo regalo para su ahijado preferido –y el único—.

— Dime de nuevo ¿por qué gozas darle a mi hijo peluches de animales?— cuestionó Lily mientras Remus colocaba la cámara mágica frente al sofá más amplio.

— No son animales cualquieras. Harry tiene un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y este es un ratón, porque la bruja que me lo vendió no sabe diferenciar entre una rata y un ratón. Pero son animales únicos. Tan único como los Merodeadores… Así Harry se acostumbrara a convivir con ellos para cuándo nos vea en acción— se explicó Sirius mientras cargaba a su ahijado y disfrutaba de sus risas al recibir su nuevo regalo. Lily rió y tomó a Harry, junto a James tomaron asiento en el sofá y esperaron a que Remus les indicara para que la fotografía saliera perfecta.

Aunque la perfección no se logró a la primera toma.

Primero, Harry rió y se movió demasiado, luego James estornudó y la fotografía lo retrató en el acto, Sirius hizo reír a Lily quién no quedó conforme con aquella imagen y el pobre Harry ya había empezado a jugar con su gorrito cuando la toma quince llegó. Resignada, Lily suspiró ante el hecho inevitable de que su primera foto en familia y su primera fotografía como magos, no sería perfecta.

— No te agobies pelirroja, tendremos mucho tiempo para tomarnos fotos con Harry. Y quizás en la siguiente, no vea el gorro de mago como un juguete perfecto— aseguró James. Lily besó a su marido y contempló a su bebé jugar con su peluche junto a Remus y Sirius. _—Sí, habrá muchas más…—_ pensó con una sonrisa.

 **:-:-:**

 _Abrió los ojos de par en par y unas pequeñas manos lo jalaron por la manga del pijama. A su lado James Sirius lo miraba con esos ojos castaños bien abiertos y su tan característica sonrisa en los labios._

— _Mamá dice que el desayuno está listo— le dijo el pequeño. Harry se talló los ojos y tomó asiento en la cama._

— _Tenías un buen sueño ¿verdad, papá?— preguntó el pequeño de solo 6 años. Harry contempló al mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza._

— _Seguro era un sueño… aunque a mí me pareció muy real…— comentó; James tomó asiento a su lado en la cama y como si su padre estuviera a punto de narrarle un cuento, preguntó:_

— _¿Y qué pasó?_

— _Había mujer hermosa y un hombre muy divertido. Había dos jóvenes de sonrisas cálidas y también una capa de invisibilidad. ¡Oh, también había un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y un ratón…!— respondió Harry._

— _¿Un ratón?_

— _La bruja que vendía los peluches no sabía la diferencia entre el ratón y la rata— comentó el de gafas con una sonrisa. James frunció los labios._

— _¿Por qué crees que no era un sueño?_

— _Porque mi recuerdo era justo ese retrato…— Harry señaló la mesa de noche. Su madre lo cargaba, su padre abrazaba a su madre y Lupin y Sirius estaban ahí también, ambos con peluches de animales en las manos. Había un sofá y una gran ventana y aunque no parecía el retrato perfecto, era la única fotografía que luego de la guerra, Harry hubiera encontrado._

 _Era el retrato perfecto, la memoria más joven y el recordatorio, de que un día, el niño que vivió había tenido una hermosa familia._

* * *

— _ **Travesura Realizada**_ _—_


End file.
